A Sinner's Prayers
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: Suddenly, Kevin knelt down and looked up at the sky, he  did something he hadn't done in a long time-prayed to the God he thought had forgotten about him. Kevin only  prayed for one thing. NOW ONE SHOT TURNED STORY :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was listening to "Stupid Boy" by Keith Urban and the last part of the song inspired me. I used those lyrics and made them into Kevin's prayer. Hope you guys like it...Friday better be a good ending. I wanna see some Gwevin Romance!

_A Sinner's Prayers_

Kevin/Gwevin Fanfic

* * *

The darkness seemed to be the only thing around him now. He had done so many things out of hatred in the past couple weeks, things the old him would never do. The Kevin she knew-the Kevin he wanted to be again- would never do this. But something else was controlling him.

Kevin sat in a dark ally, hiding from the people that hated him now and hiding from…himself. He looked down at his hands, no longer looking like hands. They had caused so much destruction…they had…tore her heart.

Gwen was always the greatest part of the Kevin's life. She showed him how to love, how to be a hero, how to believe in things he had long forgotten about. He always regretted not telling her how he felt sooner. And now…now he regretted the last words he said to her-'The only reason you're alive is because of what you used to mean to me.' He didn't mean it. That wasn't him talking, it was the monster. The thing he had become.

His thoughts were stopped when he heard something from the entrance of the allyway. It was her. He knew that voice. He quietly stepped closer so that he could hear what she was saying but she couldn't see him.

"I don't know Julie. This isn't him."

"It is now. Ben told me what he's done. And then you told me what he said to you. Gwen, I'm going to say this because I care about you. You need to let him go. Let go of what he used to be and except who he is now. The guy you love isn't there anymore. You'll feel better once you move on and accept the present. Kevin is a monster now, I hate to say that, but it's true. And Ben's right. We, you two, need to take him out. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Your right. He's not Kevin anymore."

Kevin watched her walk away. The anger rising in him. How could Julie say that? How could Gwen believe her? But he knew why. Because he had burned all the bridges he had built with her-All the trust and love was gone. Everything he wanted and worked so hard for had been riped away from him. No one would, could, love him the way she did. Suddenly, Kevin knelt down and looked up at the sky, he did something he hadn't done in a long time-prayed to the God he thought had forgotten about him. Kevin only prayed for one thing.

"Nobody's ever gonna love me like she loved me. And she loved me…she loved me… I'm down on my knees and I don't think she's ever coming back to me…God please just let her know….I'm sorry….I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm Sorry Baby!" Kevin punched the ground. The last part of his prayer wasn't really to God, but to her. It was the words he had wanted to say to her.

Kevin never noticed her that night, at the front of the ally-watching him pray, hearing the words he was saying. Knowing exactly what she needed to do. She needed to save him, because she saw the Kevin she loved and knew he was still in there wanting to come out. And soon those sinner's prayers would be answered, in time she would come back, she would forgive him, and she would love him again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Sinner's Prayers**_

**Chapter two**

**

* * *

**

She'd never seen him this way, at least not in the last six years. Kevin had become some one so cold, so full of hatred. It scared her. Yet, she still loved him. She was the only one who still hade hope for him.

Gwen walked up to her bedroom after an afternoon of shopping with Julie. It wasn't until the end of the trip that she finally realized what she needed to do. As Julie and Gwen were about to walk into the last store, Gwen saw something she'd never thought she'd see. Kevin praying. Gwen needed to hear this, so she told Julie she'd meet her in the store. She stepped closer so she was in earshot of him. Then she heard the words that brought tears to her eyes. 'No one's ever gonna love me like she loved me. And she loved me…she loved me…I'm down on my knees and I don't think she's ever coming back to me…God please just let her know…I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry Baby!' After that, she made up some excuse and told Julie she needed to go home.

Now sitting on her bed, Gwen contemplated everything she heard, everything she was thinking. She knew that her Kevin was still there, especially after hearing him I the alleyway. What started as a simple prayer turned into an apology to her. Suddenly, Gwen came up with an idea on how to get him back to himself again.

Gwen quickly grabbed her phone and dialed her cousin's number.

"Hello?"

"Ben. I have a plan on how to get Kevin back."

"Okay. Where do you wanna meet?"

"No. This is just going to involve me. You'll make it worse."

"What? Gwen you can't go by yourself, he almost killed you last time."

"But he didn't. He still loves me, I can see it in his eyes. And after what I heard him say today. I know exactly how to change him back."

"Wait? You saw him today and you didn't call me!"

"Yes. I'm calling you now aren't I."

"Okay fine. But what did he say?"

"He was praying Ben. Kevin was praying."

"No way! About what exactly?"

"Me."

"Then I guess….Fine." Ben sighed. "Go. But keep your badge on just incase things go wrong you can call for help."

"Thanks Ben." Gwen quickly hung up her phone. Grabbed her car keys and headed to where she thought Kevin would be.

Her plan was simple. Answer his prayer. Tell him that she still loved him, that he hadn't lost her and that she forgave him. Gwen knew this wasn't going to be easy, but it was worth it. He was worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I wanted this to kinda just focus on Gwen. Next chapter will most likely be the last one and have full on Gwevin! **

**Thanks for ready :) Don't forget to review :)**


	3. Final Chapter

_**A Sinner's Prayers**_

**The Final Chapter**

**

* * *

**

She drove around for a while, actually a long time. Everyplace she thought he would be, he wasn't. Gwen even went as far as the ally where she had seen him just a couple hours before. But nothing, he was no where to be found. Just as she was about to loose all hope, she thought of the last place she would ever think of. She quickly turned the car around and headed for her new destination, her grandfathers secret fishing rock.

It was the perfect hiding spot, no one would ever think to look there. Plus, the group had made so many memories there it was no wonder Kevin would go there.

Gwen pulled up, slowly, and that's when she saw him, sitting on the waters edge throwing pebbles into the lake. Gwen slowly and cautiously got out of her car. Afraid of what would happen if she scared him. "Kevin?" She called to him.

He turned around, nervous and scared. But also a little happy to see her. "Go away before I make you."

"No." The tone of his voice made her shiver, but she wasn't backing down, she couldn't. Gwen had to try and make her plan work. "I want to talk to you."

"LIAR!" He ran to her, picked her up and slammed her into the tree-holding there. "YOU CAME HERE TO KILL ME!"

"No, I didn't." Her voice barely above a whisper. But she knew he could hear here. "I came to talk to you." She looked at him, a tear threatening to fall.

Kevin looked into her eyes, she wasn't lying. So he let her go. "Why? I'm a freak, a monster. Why would anyone wanna talk to me."

"Because…" Gwen took a deep breath. " I love you."

"No you don't." He turned his face away from here.

"Yes I do." She tried to pull his face towards hers. "Kevin, look at me." She waited until he did before continuing. "I spent my day looking for you. I wanted to see you….I…I heard you in the ally. What you said….I still love you. I always have and I always will no matter what you did or do. I'll always be here for you, I'm never going to leave."

"Your just saying that." He started to walk away, but Gwen pulled him back with her mana, pushing him against the tree now.

"Will you listen to me! I Love You! I Forgive You! And I'm Not Leaving You!" She started to yell and cry. He had that affect on her lately.

"Whatever." On the outside, he looked like he didn't care and the monster in him didn't. But deep down, Kevin-the Kevin that she saw and that he really was…he cared. Her words made him want to pick her, spin her around and kiss her right there. But something was holding him back, and it wasn't just her mana.

"Okay. Fine. Kevin." She let him go, looked at him one last time before heading to her car.

It was about midnight now, Gwen laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. She really thought that her plan was going to work.

"I guess he's farther away then I thought."

"Not as far as you think."

Gwen shot up and looked at her window. "Kevin?"

"Hey." He stepped into the light, revealing a normal looking Kevin.

"What? How?"

"I guess your plan really did work." He cautiously stepped closer. "All I wanted was to be with you again. And I thought I'd lost you so I gave up. And when you told me that you still loved me. I guess it just, turned me back or something."

"I never thought I'd see you again." Gwen ran over and hugged him tight. "I love you." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and his.

"I love you too." he titled his head down and kissed her sweetly. "Thanks for answering my prayer."

"Your welcome. Thanks for coming home." Gwen hugged him tightly before kissing him again.

She had her sinner back, that's all that mattered now. And no matter the outcome of his crimes and the punishment that may or may not be heading to him. Gwen didn't care and neither did Kevin. They had each other and no matter what they always would.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully something like this or something will happen tonight and make up for all the bad feelings I have about this finale.**

Hope you guys liked it  



End file.
